Listen to your heart
by Raechellaa19
Summary: 6 months ago everything changed. Now,Elena is a baby vampire, Caroline is dealing with a huge result of her one night stand, Bonnie dissappeared from Mystic falls without a word and the rest of the gang are barely hanging in there. Elijah/Elena Caroline/Klaus Bonnie/ Jeremy Davina/Kol and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes looked around the near empty diner. It was just the place to make a phone call without any listening ears. She loved her friends and mom dearly, but this was not a conversation to be overheard. She took a seat at the bar and nervously dialed the number she had to reach him in case she needed to talk to him. She let out a sigh of relief when she got his answering machine, maybe it was better that way. Because she didn't know if she could say what she needed to if he answered his phone.

"Hey," Caroline greeted. "It's Caroline." She felt the need to say who it was even though he would already know. The waitress recognized Caroline and set down her regular order of tea. Caroline wished at that moment she could have something stronger, but she knew it was impossible with her condition.

"I don't know why I'm calling. I know you told me to call anytime, but I can't help feeling like I'm taking advantage of you. Honestly, I think I just need to hear a friendly voice. A lot has changed since you left Mystic Falls. Since Bonnie dropped off the grid Jeremy spends his days drinking himself to death. Alaric is trying to find the perfect balance between his old human life and his new status as a vampire."Caroline took a deep breath and got to the real reason she called him, the subject he actually cared about. "Elena is gone, since her transformation she hardly stays in one place very long. She thinks if she doesn't put down roots or make a home then she wouldn't have to think about what she lost in Mystic Falls. She needs you, and she's not the only one. Rebekah, me, the baby, we all need you. Just call me when you get this." Caroline said her goodbyes and ended the call.

As much as she wanted to be the one convinced him to return to Mystic Falls, Caroline knew he would only return to Mystic Falls when he found out Elena needed him. Caroline looked down to her growing stomach. It had been 6 months, but Caroline thinks of it like yesterday. She still thinks about the night of graduation when Klaus offered her the world and she almost took it.

It wasn't often, but sometimes she wondered where Klaus was and what he was doing. She knew he kept in touch with Rebekah, although she couldn't bring herself to ask about him. Klaus was a memory she shoved in the dark corners of her mind. It was better that way. All her friends avoid talking about him like by saying his name it would send her into a crying, or screaming, it did, but recently it just made her sad. As much as it hurt her to say it she had to accept the fact that Klaus would ever know his daughter. She would never know the awful things her father had done for the sake of survival. Caroline made that choice early on and she still stuck by looked at the time and realized it was time for her to meet her mom for lunch. It took a while for the sheriff to get used to the idea of her daughter being pregnant, but she soon became excited at the possibility. Caroline knew it was time for her to leave and hoped that he would return her call.

* * *

><p>Davina Claire looked around the college campus nervously. Every student didn't have a care in the world, she envied them. They had no idea what their world really entailed. She should be here, but she wasn't and it was time she accepted it. She was never going to be normal because she wasn't normal, she was a witch. That was the only reason she found herself on that college campus. She had to find Bonnie Bennett.<p>

After the fall of New Orleans, Klaus told her to find the one person who keep her safe. That person was Bonnie Bennett. Of course Davina had heard of the witch, but she didn't know how Bonnie would keep her safe. She didn't know how anyone could keep her safe. The truth was after she resurrected Mikael she was in over her head. It was a wonder that Klaus offered his looked to the door that was supposedly to the dorm of the young witch. She knocked a couple times, but no answer came. She quickly turned to leave. It was a mistake coming there. She was better off on her own, she always had been.

"I've been waiting," the door swung open and the young witch stood there with a knowing look on her face. Bonnie knew the look of fear that was on the witch's face. It was a look she used to wear often."Klaus told me I could come to you." Davina self-consciously pulled down the sleeves of her jacket to hide the scars she carried from New Orleans. She would tell Bonnie when she was ready. Not a moment before.

"He said you needed my protection." Bonnie tried to hint for the young girl to tell her the real reason that Klaus had called her out of the blue, demanding her help. None of her friends could find her, yet Klaus found a way. "I need your help. Can you protect me?" Davina's voice wavered. Bonnie took one look at the young witch and went to grab a suitcase by her door. Like she said, since Klaus's call she had been preparing for Davina's arrival. She knew her college dorm room was the last place she could protect the young witch.

"What is that?" Davina asked when she noticed Bonnie had a small suitcase beside of her.

"It's my stuff." Bonnie told her. "I can protect you, but not here."

"Then where?" the younger witch asked the older one.

"Mystic Falls." Bonnie answered simply. She had a duty as a witch to help Davina even if she swore to herself that she would never set foot in Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Matt Donavan angrily slammed the tray of glasses down with a little more force than necessary. It was not the time to deal with a certain Gilbert blowing off work, again, or a drunk April Young starting to make a scene. He yelled when he found out who the bartender was that served the underage girl, but by then April was too far let out a sigh of relief when he saw Rebekah walking through the doors. With no one else to call for the young girl he called the only other person he could think of, Rebekah Mikaelson.<p>

"Where is she?" Rebekah asked as she made her way over to the young man.

"Over there," Matt nodded to where April was playing pool with a couple of much older guys. "Between her and Jeremy I don't know who to be more pissed at." She heard Matt mumble under his breath. She didn't have time to ask what he meant before she saw April standing next to an older guy and a pissed off hybrid. By the looks of it things were getting pretty heated. Rebekah and Matt took off running towards the trio before the caused a scene.

"Ty, lay off." Matt tried to shove him back with no success.

"I said stay away from her." Matt knew his best friend was one wrong move away from doing something he would regret, with April right in the middle. Rebekah looked to April and gave her a subtle nod and she instantly sobered up.

"Tyler, he didn't hurt me." April wedged herself between the two and laid a hand on Tyler's chest. "Look, I'm fine." Tyler looked into April's eyes and took a breath. "Will you just take me home?" April begged. It was bad enough all of Mystic Falls thought she was screwed up. She knew whatever relationship she had with Tyler would give them something else to talk about.

"Fine, let's go." The hybrid said through clenched teeth. April grabbed her stuff in a hurry and the two left the Grille. She knew that conversation wasn't over by a long shot.

"What the bloody Hell was that about?" Rebekah asked as the pair looked confused as to where April and Tyler left.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Matt said still confused as to what just happened. To be honest with all the supernatural drama in Mystic Falls, April Yong rarely crossed any of their minds.

"So, you going to fill me in on what's happening with baby Gilbert." Rebekah pulled up a seat to the bar and smiled. Matt just smiled back and poured her a drink. They really needed a whole day to discuss the latest in the life of Jeremy Gilbert.


	2. Back to the start

If it wasn't for the dire situation he found himself in Klaus would've found his brother's actions quite amusing. He had never seen his little brother look so anxious. Every other mile Klaus would hear a sigh coming from his youngest brother.

"Would you calm down?" Klaus growled while resisting the urge to drive a stake through his brother's heart just to get him to be quiet.

"Why hasn't she called?" Kol asked anxiously. Klaus took pity on his younger brother and replied.

"She did." Klaus simply said to ease his piece of mind. Klaus never in his many years saw a girl mean so much to any of them….except Katherine, but that was a different story.

"When?" Kol narrowed his eyes at his older brother. There he was losing his only grip on his sanity and his brother thought it was cute to play games with him.

"When you decided to have a toasty blonde snack." Klaus couldn't help give his brother a hard time. Kol had always made it so easy.

"Why didn't you give me the phone?" Kol snapped. Davina had to at least give him a chance to explain. Kol didn't know why he cared do much. He made a decision to protect Davina. He never once thought he would regret it, but when he saw the Hate in her eyes, he regretted every choice leading up to that moment.

"She didn't want to talk to you. Do you really blame her?" Klaus didn't know why, but he found himself defending the young witch. She had her share of pain and betrayal, Klaus had to take responsibility for some of it. Somehow the witch found a way to make him feel guilt. An emotion Klaus Mikaelson never felt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kol distracted himself by paying attention to the road in front of them.

"She risked everything to bring you back to life and you don't even have the common courtesy to let her know you aren't dead. You have to admit, it stings a little." Klaus grinned. Even though he could tell his brother was in pain it had been a long time since a girl had put Kol Mikaelson in his place. It just made it more ironic that she was a witch.

"Like you're an expert." Kol replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" This time Klaus narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. Klaus never liked to be made a fool of. Especially not by his own family.

"Talk to Caroline lately?" Kol went for the only sore spot that Klaus had. It was no secret that Caroline Forbes had done something to Nik that none of the Mikaelsons had been able to explain yet.

"Finish that thought and I'll kill you, permanently this time." Klaus growled in warning. The only rule they lived by in New Orleans was that no one mention Caroline of their time in Mystic Falls.

"Point taken. How much further?" Kol asked anxiously.

"We're almost there. First stop, Salvatore mansion." Klaus said as he headed towards the small town of Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Davina finally had the courage to ask after spending most of the car ride in silence with the Bennet witch.<p>

"Yea, why?" Bonnie asked, distractedly.

"That's the fifth time you got that weird look of panic on your face." Bonnie raised her eyes when the younger witch mention it. The only people who could ever tell when she looked panicked was the Gilberts. They knew everything about her.

"I guess it's just I haven't been home in a while." Bonnie said wistfully. "Have you talked to Klaus?" Bonnie tried to change the subject. The arrival of Klaus anywhere near her best friend made her queasy.

"Yea, Klaus and Kol are on their way to Mystic Falls." Davina told Bonnie. "What?" Bonnie screamed and almost slammed on the brakes. Davina raised her eyebrows as the witch smiled sheepishly.

"I just have to make a call." Bonnie reached in her purse to grab her phone. "Caroline, it's Bonnie, I know I have some explaining to do, but this is important. Klaus is on his way to Mystic Falls. Call me when you get this." Bonnie tried to explain to her friend as quickly as possible. Caroline needed time to prepare herself for the hybrid's arrival.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened in New Orleans and how Kol is suddenly alive?" Bonnie waited the whole car ride until she thought Davina would be ready to tell her what really happened in New Orleans. Then she realized she might not ever be.

For almost 10 minutes Davina had filled her in on Kol (in Kaleb's body), how he died in Kaleb's body, and how even after he found a way to come back, in his own body, he didn't tell her.

"He claimed it was to protect me." Davina clenched her teeth as she tried to hold the tears back. Kol was a coward who just didn't want to be a part of her life. She had accepted that a long time ago.

"Sounds like he really cares about you." Bonnie didn't know what else to say. The Kol she remembered would have never saved a girl his mother wanted him to kill. And he certainly wouldn't have cared about protecting her.

"You've seen firsthand the kind of evil Klaus and his family inflict. Do you honestly thing their capable of love or any human emotion." Davina wondered. It was a question Bonnie had been asking herself a lot lately. Could Klaus be a good father if he was this monster they thought of him as. Could Kol have actually found a girl so different from the ones centuries before her, and could he love her?

"A friend of mine used to think so." Bonnie told Davina. If anyone needed to hear Caroline's story it was her. She had a feeling Caroline wouldn't mind.

"What happened to her?" Davina asked curiously.

"Caroline wanted to believe that any feelings that Klaus had for her would save him." Bonnie told her. She also told her how big Caroline's heart is and how she sees the good in everyone.

"I guess it didn't work." Davina said while leaning her forehead on her window. She couldn't bring herself to trust the fact that Kol could love her. She had already been let down too many times.

"No, it didn't." Bonnie smiled sadly. "But she still thinks the man who saved her life is still in there somewhere. I don't have the heart to tell her that he may already be too far gone."

"Where is she now?" Davina asked.

"She's trying to live one day at a time." Bonnie sighed. In a way that's what they all were doing.

* * *

><p>Caroline checked her phone to see if she had any missed calls. She felt worried when she saw a missed call from Bonnie, but disappointed she didn't have any from who she wanted to call her.<p>

"Caroline Forbes?" Caroline spun around when she heard a unknown voice call her name. Caroline didn't need magical powers to tell that the young man was a werewolf. A cute one at that. The old Caroline would've flirted with man.

"Who's asking?" Caroline asked carefully. Everyone in Mystic Falls knew who she was and where she lived, it wouldn't be that hard for a stranger to get that information. She subconsciously rubbed her pregnant stomach. It wasn't until that moment that Caroline realized how attached to her baby she was. Until then her becoming a mother didn't seem real.

"He said you'd be feisty." The werewolf looked like he was starving and she was the meal. Caroline instantly start to back away from the werewolf and back towards her front door.

"He, who?" Caroline asked confused.

"Doesn't matter I have a message for Klaus." The werewolf told her and came to stand so they were nose to nose. Caroline was frozen in place, too scared to move. When he smiled she could see a hint of his fangs.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Caroline snapped. She covered her stomach protectively. So far no one outside of Mystic Falls knew about the baby. She wanted to keep it that way.

"I have a feeling that he'll take it better from you." The werewolf said before Caroline felt sharp fangs pierce the side of her neck. She could feel the blood running down her neck and soaking her sweater.

"Mikael says hi," Caroline heard before she passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Elijah Mikaelson took one more look at his phone for any more voice mails before he turned his phone off. He had a mission and he didn't want any distractions. Elijah was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw a flash of brown hair exiting the bar, and she wasn't alone. He could tell he was too late to save the poor unsuspecting victim so he stayed put.<p>

Elena Gilbert look at the body that was lying at her feet. Blood was pooling around her feet, but she didn't care. She was just glad that she didn't get any blood on her new outfit. That's what her feelings had come to, not wanting to get blood on her clothes.

"I never guessed you for one who didn't want to get her hands dirty," Elijah stepped out of the shadows. Elena wasn't surprised, Elijah was always hiding in the shadows, whether she wanted him there or not.

"I guess you never really knew the real me after all." Elena smirked. For the first time Elijah could see what Caroline was talking about. The light in Elena's eyes was gone, her compassion, and life was gone. All because he failed her the one moment she needed him.

"I used to think I did." Elijah said wistfully. They had both come a long way, yet somehow they both had come full circle.

"What are you doing here, Elijah?" Elena was growing impatient.

"Caroline called me." Elijah simply said.

"Of course she did." Elena snapped. Caroline may have thought she was helping, but she was making everything worse.

"She is worried about you, Elena." Elijah tried to appeal to the part of Elena that always sacrificed so that her friends would have the best option possible. That was the definition of Elena Gilbert.

"Everyone's life must be really boring if their most pressing concern is poor, fragile, Elena Gilbert." Elena mocked.

"You're worth it." Elijah shrugged.

"You know what I want?" Elena asked sarcastically. "I want everyone in my life to put me so high on this pedestal. Perfect Elena Gilbert, the one who has lost everyone she had ever cared about. My parents….Jenna…even Isobel and John." Elijah kept his composure as she named everyone she had lost. All because she was Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger, the one everyone always falls in love, including him.

"What about you brother?" Elijah tried to remind her of the family she did have left.

"You mean my cousin?" Elena smirked. Everyone seemed to forget the fact that she didn't have a brother, not really.

"That's bull and you know it." Elijah tried to keep his anger in check.

"Why can't you just except that the girl you knew is gone….and she is never coming back." Elena sighed. Once everyone accepted her humanity-less existence, the better off everyone would be.

"I refuse to believe that." Elijah told her and it was true. It wasn't giving up on her just yet.

"Don't tell me, another poor soul had fallen for the human, broken, Elena Gilbert? News flash Elijah, I'm a vampire." Elena flashed her fangs. Before Elena could run Elijah had already jammed a needled into her neck. Pretty soon he would make sure Elena had her humanity back, then he would leave like he always had.

"I know." Elijah murmured as he caught Elena's dead weight. He couldn't but to think it was his fault that he wasn't around to protect her.


End file.
